Jonathan (Undertaker 1994-95)
This Is Jonathan's Halloween Costume He Wore While Performing Under The Name Of "Deadman" His Casual Attire Consisted Of An Black Cowboy Hat With Purple Line Black Suit With Purple And Black Tie His In-Ring Attire Consisted Of Black Sleeveless Shirt Jonathan Had Undertaker's Tattoos Purple Cleaning Gloves And Purple And Black Tie He Has Worn This One During 1994 He Was Known As The Deadman, Big Bad Undertaker, The Undertaker, Undertaker And The Death Valley Warrior Basic Information Name: Jonathan Washington Nicknames: The Undertaker, Undertaker, Deadman, The Demon Of Death Valley, Taker Debut: Summerslam 1994 Portrayed By: Jonathan Washington Full Name: Jonathan Jamal Washington Age: 19 (Due To An Horrific Accident Which Caused Undertaker To Revert Back To His Original 1994 Age And Appearance Permanantly) Height: 6"10 Weight: 328 Pounds Billed From: Death Valley, California Born: Houston Texas Finisher: Tombstone Piledriver Signature: Chokeslam (1994-Present) Powers And Abilities For An Deadman Jonathan Has Supernatural Powers That Are Greater Than An Normal Being The Death Valley Deadwoman (1990-Present) In 1990 2 New Wrestlers Joined The WWF Maggie Simpson (Female Undertaker) And Lisa Simpson (Female Undertaker) Entered The WWF As An Tag Team Partners Both Of Whom Hailed From Death Valley, California By 1994 They Undergone An Complete Change Of Outfit Wearing Their 1994 Attire (Much Like Undertaker's) Their Manager Was Zia Simpson They Would Later Became The Spokeswomen For The WWF Company In Addition To That They Won 41 Total WWF Tag Team Championships And Solo Championships Making Them The Most Popular Tag Team Ever They Both Can Do The Tombstone Piledriver They Both Stand At 6"10 And Weighed At 328 Pounds They Were Intimidating Presences Of The WWF In 1990 5 More Female Wrestlers Joined Maggie And Lisa They Were Zia Simpson, Rachael Simpson, Britney Simpson, Kelly Simpson And Gina Simpson They Also Made Them Look Awesome Undertaker (Jonathan) Life Story And Debut In 1994 Jonathan Debuted As Undertaker An Dark Individual Who Had The Ability To Do The Tombstone Piledriver Which He Debuted His Valet Lisa Simpson Undertaker Won His First WWF Title In 1994 And Won It Again In 1995 (Note That Was The Year Jonathan Had To Wear The Protective Mask After Partaking In A Mobius Wrestling Event In Which He Teamed With Shawn Michaels Against Amy Rose And Sally Acorn Amy Accidentally Broke Jonathan's Orbital Bone Which Unfortunately Forced Jonathan To Wear The Mask Got His Revenge By Tombstone Piledrivering Both Amy And Sally On Top Of Each Other And He Got The Win Maggie On The Other Was Afraid That The Mask Would Affect Jonathan's Intimidation Factor It Didn't It Just Made Him More Scarier Than Before) He Dranked The Potion That Made Him Younger Forever And Doesn't Age As He Appears In Ancient Ways Ancient Evils The Deadman As He Appears Is Much Younger (27) His Tombstone Piledriver Does Maximum Damage WWF Championship Streak (1996-Present) Jonathan Who Was Still 19 After Drinking The Potion Won 13 More Championships In 1996,1997,1998,1999,2000,2001,2002,2003,2004,2005,2006,2007,2008,2009,2010,2011,2012 And 2013 Giving Him 40 Overall Themes Grim Reaper 1994-1996 (Used In Segment: The Undertaker Rises From The Dead In Which Jonathan Debuted Wearing His 1994 Attire) Graveyard Symphony November 1995-September 1997 (Used from WWF Full Metal) Bells and Thunder November 19, 1995/1996-Present (Used In WWF Raw: 2000 Dead Man Returns-May 22, 2000, he was defeated by the real Undertaker in WWF Judgement Day 2000) Managers Shade The Hedgehog-She Debuted In 1991 Wearing The Same Clothes And Acted As Jonathan's Manager 1991-Present Notable Matches And Events (Undertaker Timeline) 1/3/94-Undertaker's Debut Match Vs. Big Daddy Cool Diesel (Kevin Nash) In Which Undertaker Tombstones Kevin Nash 4 Times To Win This Was The Debut Of The Undertaker's 1st Theme Grim Reaper (1994) As A Deadman Jonathan Walks Down The Aisle With No Manager At This Time He Broke Ground His Chokeslam Is Most Painful He Can Inflict Damage As The Deadman (Purple) He Gets Extremely Angry Unleashing His 1/6/94-Undertaker's Second Match Vs. Bret Hart (Bret Obviously Knew That Guy Is The Fake Undertaker But Apparently Jonathan Had Undertaker's Moves And Tattoos) Bret Underestimated Undertaker's Ability As He Got Tombstoned In The Process Winning His Second Match 1/16/94-Undertaker's First Summerslam And Wrestlemania Match At Summerslam 94 The Undertaker Managed By Both Marianne And Lacey Simpson Was Led Down The Ring As He Took On Fake Undertaker (Brian Lee) The Undertaker Reversed The Fake Undertaker's Tombstone Piledriver Into His Own And Tombstoned Fake Undertaker To Win The Match At Wrestlemania (1994) He Faced King Kong Bundy The Undertaker Dominated Bundy Which Saw The Undertaker For The First Time Tombstones Bundy Winning His First WWF Title In The Process Putting The Undertaker At 1-0 In Wrestlemania Undertaker's First Win 1/18/94-The Undertaker's First Royal Rumble The Undertaker Partook In The 1994 Royal Rumble Which Unfortunately Saw Undertaker Break His Orbital Bone And Placed In The Casket But The Undertaker Vowed He Will Return And That Is The Last We Saw Of The Undertaker An Lightning Strike During An 1995 Promo Leading Up To The 1995 Wrestlemania Called "Prepare To Meet Your Maker" Which Features An Completely Dead Undertaker And The 4 Horsemen In The Background With The Undertaker's Spirit In The Sky 1/19/94-Mobius Fighting Tournament The Undertaker Who Has Not Been In A WWF Ring Since His Last Appearing At The 1994 Royal Rumble The Undertaker Saw An Nurse Named Nurse Fiona Fox The Undertaker Told Nurse Fiona That His Orbital Bone In His Eye Socket Was Broken Nurse Fiona Fox Who Was Aware Of The Undertaker's Injury Put An Protective Mask On Undertaker Which Made Him More Fearsome Than Before The Undertaker Enters The 1994 Mobius Fighting Tournment As The # 1 Seed The Undertaker Then Proceeded To Destroy Everyone In His Path In Route To Winning The Tournament 1/24/94-Jonathan's Wedding To Jen The Hedgehog Jen The Hedgehog She Wears An Dark Blue T-Shirt Which Shows Her Dark Brown Stomach And Boobs Black/White Pants And Black Sandals She Has Long Brown Hair And Spikes In Front Of Her Head Jen Is Also Wanting To Enter The WWF As A Women's Competitor To Which They Get Married And Vince McMahon Approaches Jonathan About Having Jen Joining The WWF So Jen Signed The Papers To Compete For WWF Jen Was Also 6"10 Weighing In At 328 Pounds 1/30/94-Jen The Hedgehog's First WWF Minors Match Vs. Alyssa "The Jackhammer" Rogers Which Jen Unveiled Her Newest Finisher The Twist Lock Submission To Which She Made Alyssa Submit 1/12/94-Jen The Hedgehog Was Added Onto The WWF Roster Recognizing Her As An Woman Competitor Jen Wouldn't Debut In The WWF Until 1/8/95 Vs. Tundra Blayze 1/1/95-The Undertaker's Return Match The Undertaker (Now Wearing A Protective Mask) Faced Off Against Shawn Michaels In Which The Undertaker Chokeslams Shawn Michaels Then Gives Shawn A Tombstone Piledriver In That Sequence Which Gave The Undertaker The Victory Which Marks The Debut Of The Undertaker's Second Theme Graveyard Symphony 1/8/95-Jen The Hedgehog's WWF Debut Match Jen Faces Tundra Blayze In Her Very First Debut Jen Debuted Her Second Finisher Turnbuckle Backflip Pin Which She Climbs Up The Turnbuckle And Does An Backflip Pinning Her Opponent 1/16/95-The Undertaker's Second Match The Undertaker Vs. The Brooklyn Brawler The Undertaker Still Wearing His Protective Mask Faces Off Against The Brooklyn Brawler He Made Short Work Of Him As He Gets The Win 1/21/95-Jen The Hedgehog's Second WWF Match Jen Faces Hishoki "Nishikatori" Karumara Which Jen Gets Her Second Win 1/27/95-The WWF Goes To Japan-The Undertaker Among Those Selected To Represent The WWF As For Jen An Career Ending Injury Prevented Her From Going Which Ended Her 1995 Campaign Effectively Among The Matches Held In Japan Were Shawn Michaels Vs. Hatsao Suzuki, Diesel Vs. Kenzo Suzuki And The Undertaker Vs. King Haku (Undertaker's Second Appearance In Japan) However Jen Did Win The Women's Championship In 1995 And Was Selected To Travel To Japan In 1997 She Was Also Present At Wrestlemania 13 (1997) Where The Undertaker Took On Sycho Sid The Undertaker Proceeds To Win His 3rd WWF Title As The Undertaker As Jonathan's Spirit Is In The Sky The Undertaker Kneels In Front Of Jonathan's Grave 1/18/95-The Undertaker's Second Wrestlemania Appearance The Undertaker Wearing His Protective Mask And Successfully Wins His 2nd WWF Title Making The Undertaker 2-0 In Wrestlemania Action 1/27/96-The Undertaker Changes His Look To An Darker Side Retaining His 1994 Deadman Look 1/30/96-The Undertaker's Match Against Triple H Was Interrupted Once Again By Bret Hart The Undertaker Then Proceeds To Tombstone Bret This Was Undertaker's First Segment "Taker And The Hart Foundation" 1/25/96-The Undertaker Took On Stone Cold Steve Austin Even Stone Cold Couldn't Stop The Undertaker As He Wins Again 1/31/96-The Undertaker After Receiving Death Threats From Lien-Da Responded By Giving Lien-Da A Tombstone Piledriver 1/18/96-The Undertaker Competes In Wrestlemania 12 (1996) But This Time Had An Epic Entrance As The Undertaker Rode On Top Of The Black Hearst With The Dead Bodies Of His Opponents Laid In Their Caskets The Undertaker Now Wearing His 1990 Debut Outfit Winning His 3rd WWF Title In The Process Making Undertaker 3-0 At Wrestlemania 1/20/97-The Undertaker Adopts The Lord Of Darkness Persona Debuted In 1997 Along With His New Theme Graveyard Symphony The Undertaker Becomes More Scarier And Angrier Than Before 1/31/97-WWF In Your House: Mobius The Show Took Place In Mobius Where The WWF Superstars Compete In Front Of 100,000 Mobians Everywhere The Undertaker Makes An Scary Entrance With The Lights Off In The Darkness The Undertaker Starts Walking Towards The Ring And Raises His Hands The Light Turns Back On The Undertaker Then Steps Into The Ring And Suddenly An Lightning Bolt Struck The Ring Revealing An Rather Odd Surprise It Was Jennifer Simpson And She Was The Queen Of Darkness Much Like Jonathan In His 1994-95 Debut An Double Tombstone Was Performed By The Undertaker And Jennifer And Suddenly Jonathan Came Out Of His Casket Looking Rather Completely Dead His Eyes Were Crooked Jen The Hedgehog Was Accidentally Turned Into Jennifer Simpson 1/8/97-The Undertaker Had Matches In ECW To Prove His Worth Against ECW's Best Which He Buried Them Jonathan Returned In 1998 To Fight Dawn Marie Bytch He Backed Out At The Last Minute Which Causes Dawn To Ask Why Is He Afraid Of Her She Won't Hurt Him It Was Just That Jonathan Was Looking For Someone Smaller He Can Chokeslam 1/9/97-Wrestlemania 13 (1997) The Undertaker Took On Sycho Sid To Win His 3rd Championship Overall ECW Debut (1997-98) After His Contract Was Purchased By ECW The Undertaker Made His Official ECW Debut In 1997 His Theme "Graveyard Symphony V3 (ECW Mix)" Was Used During Undertaker's Stay In The ECW His First Match Was Against ECW Champion Steve Corino Managed By Dawn Marie The Undertaker Grabbed Carino's Neck And Chokeslammed Him To The Ground Causing Him To Black Out Allowing Undertaker To Win The ECW Championship On A Episode Of Extreme Championship Wrestling Undertaker Was In The Ring Delivering His Promo About Chokeslamming Steve Corino Until Dawn Marie Angrily Stormed Out To The Ring To Confront The Undertaker Out Of Nowhere His New Manager Natalya Neidhart Rushed Out To Defend Him Natalya Pushed Dawn Marie Dawn Down Hours Later Natalya Had Her In A Sharpshooter Seconds Later The Undertaker Gives Dawn Marie An Tombstone Piledriver With Natalya Clapping With Excitement Another Episode Of Which The Undertaker And Francine (Francine Adams) Took On The Impact Players (Managed By Dawn Marie) For The ECW Tag Team Title The Undertaker Absolutely Destroyed The Impact Players By Giving Them Both Tombstone Piledrivers Dawn's Forgiveness (1998-99) Defending The ECW Turf (1998-99) The Undertaker Then Had To Take On Lance Storm (Lance Is Afraid Of The Undertaker) Before The Match Even Began Dawn Marie Rushed Out To The Ring And Spoke With The Undertaker And Begs Him For Forgiveness Taker Initially Says No But Relunctantly Takes Her Back And Dawn Betrays Lance Storm And Joins The Undertaker Which Would Lead To What Lance Storm Calls "An Odd Encounter" Between The Undertaker And Shawn Michaels In ECW It Was Taker Vs. Michaels Part II Continued From Badd Blood (1997) In Which Female Kane Assisted Her Brother In The Victory Taker Leads ECW Against WCW (1999-00) The Undertaker Leads His Team Of ECW's Best Against WCW's Best Most Of ECW's Best Got Injured Leaving Undertaker Himself To Fight WCW's Best And Undertaker Destroys The WCW One By One Chokeslamming Them All Until Goldberg Was Left Goldberg Wasn't Afraid Of Undertaker But Took An Tombstone Piledriver And Sold It Well Undertaker Then Gets On His Knees And The Ring Turns Dark The Undertaker's Anger Built Up Until The Undertaker Snaps Undertaker Is Extremely Perturbed In This State Chokeslamming Enemies Like Crazy Having No Regard For Who He Hurt The Deadman Returns (2000-Present) In A Episode Of WWF Raw Jonathan Returned As His 1994 Gimmick And Look And Destroyed Kane Here's An Sample *BOOOM* *Graveyard Symphony V2 Plays* Jim Ross: Everybody Get Down He's Here The Deadman He Wants An Explanation For What They Did To Him Stephanie McMahon: Tori Come Here *1994-96 Undertaker Walks Straight To The Ring And Flips Kane Upside Down* Jim Ross: I'd Never Thought I'd Say This But Kane's About To Get Tombstoned 1994-96 Undertaker: *Gives Kane An Tombstone Piledriver Kane's Head Hits The Ground And He's Unconscious And Proceeds To Chokeslam Everyone* Jim Ross: MY GOD!!!!! Undertaker Destroyed Kane Somebody Call The Ambulance Kane Got Rocked And MY GOD!!!! He Destroyed Them All It Looks Like The Undertaker Can't Be Stopped This Was Taken From WWF Raw 2000: The Return Of Deadman Jim Ross: Hardcore Holly against The Undertaker. Hardcore Holly: Undertaker, I accepted the challenged you. All i want to try to defeat the streak, You are a deadman and You are so fake than the real Undertaker. If you play the mind games before Wrestlemania. 1994-95 Undertaker: Welcome to the creatures of the night, Hardcore Holly. My real imposter has a groin injury since September 1999. Look at your eyes, Bob. Paul Bearer will bring me and you will be destroyed once and for all and rest in peace. *Gongs* *Gongs* Jim Ross: Hardcore Holly, It's The Undertaker! He's here. Bob Holly, look to see a ghost!! Jim Ross: HARDCORE HOLLY IS DEFEATED BY the DEADMAN UNDERTAKER!! This was Taken from WWF Wrestlemana 2000